1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an emergency message transmission method and an electronic device implementing the method.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of communication technology, mobile terminals are frequently used to transmit emergency messages. However, when a fire takes place around a user of mobile terminal, he/she may not be able to feel the fire in time, for example, when the user is sleeping. Therefore, the user cannot quickly escape from the fire or obtain early help.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an electronic device and control method capable of overcoming the limitations described.